


Heated skin

by Twerking_on_your_otp



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Casey - Freeform, M/M, implied domestic life, implied marriage, johndave - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 08:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4998118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twerking_on_your_otp/pseuds/Twerking_on_your_otp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He looks like he's blushing, and it's really very cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heated skin

**Author's Note:**

> Johndave drabble

You've never taken the time to really appreciate the way his skin flushes mid morning. The sun warming his tan cheeks and bringing a faint red to the surface. His hair is smooth and knotted together from sleep. You can't help but scratch his scalp absentmindedly, he's not awake yet. Who could blame him, he'd stayed up extremely late baking cupcakes for Caseys baking fundraiser. She'd insisted on them being blue and red and yellow to 'highlight her family's favorite colors'. John had banished you from the kitchen after trying to smear batter across his face, all the while an amused Casey laughed in the background. Her small limbs are spread widely across the large fabric of your comforter, a fleece blanket haphazardly thrown over her. She snorts in her sleep suddenly and your eyes widen at the unexpected sound. Her gentle eyelids remained closed though, and you let out a relieved breath. The air feels stuffy, light pouring into the room from the patio doors. You'd forgotten to close the curtains in your tired stupor, resulting in an elevated temperature. Ahhhh Texas, the lonestar heatwave. You're not entirely unhappy with the heat, enjoying the cozy feeling of your toes smushed together with John's. The flush on his cheeks is endearing, you think. It makes him look like a schoolgirl with a crush. His nose wrinkles, and you're momentarily worried he's waking up. Not wanting to have the red tinted cheeks stolen from view just yet. To your dismay his eyes flutter open a lot more daintily than he'd ever admit. Any feelings of disappointment are brushed off quickly as he smiles ever so gently up at you. Your heart is beating incredibly fast, and his doe like blue eyes aren't helping the situation. He mutters a good morning and the edges of your lips turn up into a grin. Your voice is like sandpaper when you return the greeting and his hearty laugh fills the empty space. You press your lips against his curtly in retaliation, grin still in place and you wonder again how you got so lucky.


End file.
